Deadly Differences
by Tophers Mamma
Summary: This story takes place after Sookie meets Bill's friends  Malcolm, Diane, and Liam.  Sookie has not and does not ask Bill to escort her to Fangtasia.
1. Fangtasia

**Authors Note: I am editing my story, in hopes of curing my writers block. This story takes place after Sookie meets Bill's friends (Malcolm, Diane, and Liam.) Sookie has not asked for Bill to escort her to Fangtasia. I own no rights to any of the Characters. Anything Italicized is a thought.**

I decided the only way to clear Jason's name was to find out who did murder Dawn and Maudette. Going to the vampire bar in Shreveport and asking around seemed to be a good start. I stood in front of my closet debating on what to wear. I have seen on TV what a lot of fangbangers wear to vampire bars, I had nothing that offered me hope of blending in, so I decided to wear what I felt good in.

"Sookie, supper is ready!" Gran called from the kitchen. I could smell her signature meatloaf; my mouth started watering. I closed my closet door and headed down the hall towards the kitchen. I set the table and poured sweet tea for both gran and myself.

"Thanks, Gran. It smells wonderful." We bowed our heads and said grace. I served myself after Gran had hers.

"I'm planning on going to a bar in Shreveport tonight. One both Maudette and Dawn were known to go to. I'm hoping to find something that will help clear Jason." Gran was one of the few people who admitted what I was telepathic.

"You are a good sister, Sookie." was all she said on the subject. After we finished our meal I washed the dishes as Gran dried and put them away.

I had decided at dinner what I was going to wear. I had a pair of low cut jeans that laced up the sides and a deep red shirt that clung to my curves. A small amount of my tanned stomach showed between the jeans and shirt. I wore a matching pair of red strappy heels. I painted my toe and finger nails and put on a small amount of makeup. Dressed and ready I left the house and headed to Shreveport.

The strip mall was closed for the night with the exception of the bar I was headed towards. 'Fangtasia' said a red neon sign. The outside looked like any other bar. I took a deep breath and headed to the entrance. There was a blonde woman, wearing a black dress that screamed 'dominatrix', standing next to the entrance. I knew she was a vampire by the way she glowed and the void that represented her silent brain.

"ID." She said as though she were bored.

"I hardly ever get carded anymore." I said as I handed her my drivers license. She looked up at me for the first time. She smiled at me showing fang.

"I can no longer tell human ages, and we must be very careful we serve no minors. In any capacity."

"Oh" I said lamely.

"Okay, Miss Stackhouse, have a nice time." She opened the door and allowed me to enter.

I looked around to take in my surroundings. There were red string lights dotting the already red walls. Every accent to the room; shelves, doors, trim and picture frames; were painted black. There were mini-stages dotting the floor, where dancers, both human and vampire, moved there bodies sensually, to the music. They even had a gift shop.

I walked to the bar to get a drink. I opened my mind to what people were thinking as I walked. All the thoughts were about sex. I put my mental shield as I reached the bar. Trying to listen with my telepathy and with my ears was the whole reason I was 'Crazy Sookie.'

A Native American vampire, with long black hair and several tribal tattoos, came to stand across from me. "What will it be, pretty lady?"

"Gin and tonic, please?" I smiled as sweetly as I could. He walked away to fix my drink. I pulled the photos out of my pocket as he returned with my drink.

"What's your name?" He asked flashing a disturbing smile, fangs extended.

"Sookie... and yours?" I countered politely to cover my uneasiness.

"Longshadow. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I handed him the photos and said, "Have you seen either of these women?" He looked at the photos.

"Yes, both of them."

"Did you see who they were with?"

"That's something we don't notice around here, you won't either." I felt as he tried to push his glamour into my brain.

"Thank you." I turned and headed towards an empty table. I sat there listening to the humans in the bar, and sipping on my drink. It was so pathetic, nothing but sex. It was mostly fantasies involving at least one vampire, but what I found the most shocking was how many I starred in.

I glanced around the room hoping for a distraction from the nasty thoughts that were invading my mind. I spotted a throne, that so obviously demanded attention, on a stage across the room from my booth. Sitting on the throne was a man with wide shoulders and long blonde hair. No not a man, a vampire, and he was staring at me. That's when a waitress walked over to me with another gin and tonic. I broke my gaze from him and looked at the woman.

"I didn't order another drink." I was trying to clear up the mix up.

"This is from Master Eric." She turned to leave. I could hear the jealous thoughts in her head just as forcefully as if she were screaming at me. I found out that the gorgeous blonde vampire staring at me was 'Master Eric.' No one had ever sent me a drink before. I am, after all, just crazy Sookie Stackhouse. I felt my cheeks heat with a blush. I made a point to look directly at 'Master Eric' as I took a sip. Then immediately broke my gaze.

I sat and listened for information for nearly an hour, but I wasn't getting anywhere. The sexual thoughts were getting worse by the minute. I was about to get up and leave when the waitress walked back over to me, "Master Eric would like you to join him." She pointed in the direction of a large table that was as secluded as a packed bar could get. I figured I might be able to ask more questions if I joined him, I wasn't getting anywhere with the humans thoughts. He did seem high up on the totem pole, so I picked up my drink and headed to the table where 'Master Eric' was seated. When I approached he stood, I was shocked by how tall this man was. He smiled and motioned me to sit across from him. As I sat so did he.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I hear you are asking questions of my employees. If you have questions you are to ask them of me. Understood?" I was taken aback.

"How did you know my name?" was the only sentence I could get past my lips.

He laughed. "Pam told me." I didn't know a Pam. He must have read the confusion on my face. "She is the one who carded you at the door." He smiled.

"Oh. I apologize for stepping on your toes. I am trying to find out if anyone had seen either of these women." I handed him the photos. He barely glimpsed at them before handing me the one of Maudette. "She was pathetic." and then handed me Dawn's, "I tasted this one." He looked at me expectantly. I kept my face a mask, so he didn't see how 'innocent' I really was.

"Thank you. That is all of your time I need to take up." I stood to leave, but before I took the first step he was in front of me blocking the way. I knew vampires could move with such speed, but hearing about something and seeing it were two very different things. I stumbled back into a sitting position.

"Please, stay." His tone left no room for argument so I obligingly scooted back to where I was and he resumed his seat. I polished of my drink then looked up at him. When our eyes made contact I could immediately feel him trying to glamour me.

"Won't work." I said before I could stop myself. I slapped a hand over my mouth and he gaped at me before quickly regaining his composure.

"Why not?" His tone full of confusion. I pulled my hand from my, stupid big, mouth.

"I honestly don't know." I looked down to stare a hole into the table. At some point a waitress gave me another drink without my noticing. I took a sip. That's when I heard the cop.

"We need to leave. Now!" I was near panic.

"Why?" he asked startled.

"The cops are about to raid this place." I wanted to leave more than anything.

"There is nothing illegal going on here." He spoke without conviction.

"There is a female vamp feeding on a man in the bathroom." At that he grabbed me by the arm and headed towards the bar signaling for Longshadow and Pam to follow. We went behind the bar through the storage area and out the back door.

"My car is around in the front parking lot." I didn't want to be in a dark alley with three vampires I didn't know.

"You're coming with me Ms. Stackhouse." I was roughly placed in the front seat of a corvette, under other circumstances I would have been thrilled to ride in such a car, but at this moment I was terrified. He said something to his people and got in the drivers seat next to me. I had subconsciously leaned away from him. He reached across me and buckled my seat belt. He drove like a bat out of hell. We stopped in at a gas station as his cell phone began to ring.

"Yes... Okay." He hung up and turned in his seat to look directly at me. My fear was mounting.

"How did you know?" He demanded, I knew better than to try and lie.

"I'm telepathic. I picked up on the undercover cop's thoughts." I looked down at my hands in my lap as I spoke. At that moment his face went from angry to amused. I felt my fear begin to abate.

"Telepathic... Hmm, interesting." He seemed to become lost in thought. "Can you hear my thoughts?"

"Nope. Vampires are voids to me." I answered looking him directly in his blue eyes. "Will you please take me back to my car?" I asked in barely more than a whisper.

"Yes. But not until I get the all clear to go back." He smiled at me. "Did you think I was going to kidnap you?" His voice rang of amusement. I merely nodded. He smiled a purely devious smile. "Not my style. What should we do to pass the time?" He winked.

"I don't know." I was trying to be willfully ignorant.

"We could fuck until dawn if you so desired." He said it as though it were an offhanded suggestion.

"Don't you talk dirty to me. I am a lady, not some pathetic fangbanger or whore." I was going to loose my temper if he kept this up. I'm sure slapping a vampire was a bad idea. On the plus side, I was no longer scared.

"I meant no offense." He said, he even seemed sincere. His phone started to ring so he flipped it open. "Yes?... Thank you." He looked over at me. "I can take you back to your car now." We drove back in complete silence. My car was the only one left when we got back. He pulled up next to it and waited until I had the door open to speak.

"Thank you for the warning, Sookie. I hope to see you again... soon." He smiled and off he went.


	2. Flowers

"Sookie, wake up sweetheart." I slowly opened my eyes. Gran had a huge smile on her face. I wondered what had her in such a good mood. "Someone sent you flowers." That explained Grans mood and roused me. She was always worried about my lack of dating.

"Give me a minute to get dressed." Gran left the room, shutting the door behind her. I pulled on a pair of denim shorts and an old t-shirt. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Once I was properly awake I went to the kitchen. I immediately saw why Gran was so happy. There had to be over a hundred different flowers in vases around the kitchen. I had no idea who would send me one flower, much less all of these.

"Who are they from?" Gran did her best to hide her excitement.

"I have no idea." I plucked the little white envelope from a dozen roses, all different colors. I opened the envelope eager to see who sent them. The card said 'Hope to see you soon, Eric.' Gran was starring at me with open curiosity.

"So..." She didn't want to seem meddlesome but she really wanted to know. I lifted that right from her brain. I handed her the card, she read it twice then looked at me for some explanation.

"They are from the owner of the bar I went to last night." I looked away as I felt the burning in my cheeks that signaled a blush. What did I do to get this much attention? I was just a waitress.

"You must have made quite an impression for him to send all of these beautiful flowers." Gran smiled and walked away. I had a few hours before I had to go to work, so I put on a tiny bikini, for minimal tan lines, and went to lay out in the sun. It was nice to lay there listening to the radio basking in the warmth of the suns rays. I kept thinking about the flowers and why anyone would show so much interest in me. When I was satisfied with my coloring, I picked up all of my things and headed in to get a shower and dress for work.

"Hey, Sam." I said with a genuine smile on my face.

"Hi, Sook." He was working on paperwork and didn't spare a glance up at me, so I went to tell Danielle that I was ready to take over. She filled me in on the status of our tables and headed out. I was listening in to the customers around the bar trying to find out who killed Dawn and Maudette. The only thing I found out was that Jane Bodehouse had crabs and everyone in town was sure that my brother was the murderer. I was starting to get a headache. It was nearly time to close for the night when I registered a void, a vampire just walked in the door.

I turned and saw the blond women from Fangtasia, Pam. It took me a moment to recognize her, due to her extreme wardrobe change. Last night she looked like a dominatrix, tonight she was wearing a blue pastel sundress. She looked around the bar and then headed for a booth in my section. I finished cashing out my last customer from the night, then walked over to her table, pad and pen in hand.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" I asked with a forced smile on my face. I didn't know what to expect.

"Nothing. I was sent, by Eric, to ask for your phone number." She sounded displeased to run such an errand. My smile vanished, I wasn't sure what to think about someone showing up at my work to ask for my number... for someone else. I wrote down my number on an order slip and handed it to her. She was out the door before I even thought to ask any questions. That was weird.

I helped shut up the bar and I headed to my car. I put the key in the ignition and my cell phone started to sing. I looked at the caller id and had no recognition. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sookie." I recognized the voice immediately even though I hadn't heard it much.

"Eric?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"I'm glad to know you remember me." He said in a seductive tone that made me quiver. "What are your favorite flowers?" he added more jovially.

"Tiger Lilies. Thanks. Why did you send me flowers anyway?" I answered dazed and still a little breathless.

He let out a soft laugh. "Your more than welcome. When is the next night you are free?"

"Umm... Merlottes is closed Monday... so tomorrow." I tried to sound casual.

"Great, I will pick you up tomorrow at 8, if that is agreeable?" He made it a question at the last minute.

"I suppose that would work." I said nonchalantly. "Whats the dress code?" I added

"Along the lines of the other night would be okay..." he replied" if you must wear anything at all." He tacked on so softly I pretended not to hear.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at eight. Bye." I rushed out the words and hung up. Then I realized I didn't give him an address. I almost panicked and called him back before realizing that he must have had it since the flowers had been a delivery. He seems to know a lot about me from just the short conversation at the club. I shrugged it off and drove home.

Gran was waiting up for me when I walked in. I told her I had a date the next night. She gave me a huge smile. "Is he the vampire who sent you those beautiful flowers?" I smiled and nodded. Gran had no prejudices against Americas newest citizens. She was just happy to see me finally happy and getting out of the house and... dating! She sent this thought to me purposefully, I smiled at her and said good night. I was in bed for over an hour just staring at the ceiling trying to relax into sleep.

I heard my door slowly creak open. My head jerked towards the door. I barely kept from screaming. In my door way stood, none other than, Eric. His piercing blue gaze fixed on me. He was eying me, like I would a chocolate truffle. He was standing over me in a blink of the eye. "What the hell are..." He cut me off with a deep and passionate kiss. When he started to pull his lips from mine I sat up slowly to keep this passion going. He wrapped his arms around me and held me snug against him. He moved one of his hands to my knee. He started to move the kisses down my jaw, and to my neck as he simultaneously moved his hand up my thigh. His fangs were scraping gently across my neck nipping me occasionally, but never breaking the skin.

"Eric..." I moaned. He moved his hand up my thigh further. He started to rub circles on my numb, he moved his other hand to my breast and was now stroking my nipple. He put his finger in place to enter me... I was panting and moaning with want of a release... That's when I woke up. "Fuck!" I said out loud, I immediately covered my mouth and had a hysterical giggle fit. I ran to the bathroom and took a cold shower. I had a feeling my hormones were going to get me into trouble tonight.

I was distracted during my entire shift. I left with way less money than a usual day. I smiled and did my job, but I didn't talk to people like I normally would. I only had a short shift today; I decided to head to Walmart to pick up some new clothes.

I took another shower and started putting on my new clothes. The first thing I put on was my new hot pink lacy thong and matching bra. I looked at myself in the mirror admiring the look the push up bra had on my cleavage. It's not that I'm vain or conceited, but I looked good and knew it. I put on my new pair of low rise boot cut slacks, they were black with hot pink pin-stripping. Then I slid my arms into the wrap styled short sleeved shirt, which was hot pink with a black collar and arm cuffs. I tied it to show off my cleavage, but not a slutty amount of cleavage. I glanced at the clock, I had about ten minutes before Eric should show up. I pulled on my black high-heeled fuck me shoes, and braided my hair tying it with a pink ribbon. I heard a knock at the door and Gran heading to answer it. I grabbed my black purse and headed out to greet our guest.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Stackhouse." Eric greeted my grandmother just before I came into view. "Sookie, you look beautiful." My face heated with the blush that ran through my cheeks.

"Thank you. You look good, too." I added lamely. He was wearing a pair of designer jeans and a blue button down shirt that made his eyes pop with color.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Stackhouse. Sookie, shall we head out?" I could tell he was making a point to be polite to Gran, it made me smile a big genuine smile.

"Sure. See you later, Gran." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Sookie. Nice to meet you, Eric." She closed the door behind us. Eric was at the car opening the passenger door for me before I was even off the porch. I doubt I will ever get used to vampire speed.

"Did you spend a lot of time in the sun, today?" He asked.

"Yes, actually, I did. How did you know?" It seemed strange that he would know that.

"I can smell it on your skin." He said with nonchalance. He headed down Hummingbird road towards Shreveport.


	3. First Date

"Tell me about yourself." Eric glanced in my direction.

"Well... what do you want to know?" I wasn't sure what he wanted to know, and I wasn't going to bore him with my life's story.

"Why do you live with your grandmother?" His voice was mildly curious.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "My parents died when I was young. They were on their way to pick me and Jason up from Grans, they happened to be on a bridge when a flash flood swept them away. Gran took us in." I was looking out my window the entire time I spoke. I didn't like to talk about it, but I stopped crying about it a decade ago. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"When you were in my bar, you were asking about two women." He smoothly changed the subject. "Why?"

"They were murdered." I said in little more than a whisper.

"Women are murdered all the time. Why do you care?"

"Because the cops think my brother killed them, but I know he didn't." I tapped my forehead to show how I knew.

"Why would they think your brother would murder them?" He asked like we were discussing the weather.

"Jason had... relations with both of the women..." I looked away and under my breath added, "...and every other woman in town."

To my surprise Eric actually laughed. "You and your brother are very different people." He made it a statement, not a question.

"Yes, we are, but how would you know." I wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"After a thousand years, you learn to read people." He smiled a wicked smile at me.

"Really, so tell me something about me then?" I challenged.

"For one thing, you're a virgin." My cheeks started to burn.

We just pulled into the parking lot of an Ice skating rink. I got excited before I noticed his was the only car in the lot. "They're not open." I said disappointment thick in my voice.

"To the public." he amended with a smile. This was one guy who obviously did not half-ass anything. He opened my door and offered me his arm.

"You know how to ice skate?" I couldn't keep the doubt out of my voice.

"I am Swedish." he stated as though it were obvious he could ice-skate.

"A thousand year old Swede...were you a Viking?" My voice was laden with curiosity.

"I was." He opened the door for me to enter before him.

"I wish you would have told me I'd need a coat. It's freezing in here." I smiled up at him. He looked me up and down then vanished. "Where are you?" I turned around in a circle looking for him. I let out a small scream when he popped up in front of me. He was holding a black fur coat and a pair of socks. I laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I went to fetch you a coat, and socks since you're not wearing any." He held the coat so I could slide my arms into the sleeves.

"Thank you." I didn't bother asking how he knew my size or where he got a coat. We walked down to the skate rental window. I sat on a bench and took off my shoes, and put on the socks. Eric traded our shoes in for skates and helped me put mine on; then we headed to the ice.

"I haven't been ice skating since I was twelve, and I was never very good." I smiled at him.

"I haven't been ice skating in fifty years. I figured it would be fun." I was taken aback momentarily; it was easy to forget how old he was when looking into his youthful face. He offered me his hand as I stepped onto the ice.

I shook my head. "I will just make you fall. I just need a few minutes to get my balance." I stood with both feet on the ice to find my center of gravity.

"Nonsense, I have excellent balance." He scooped me up, bridal style. I let out a giggle. He carried me as he skated around the rink. His gaze locked on my eyes the entire time. I couldn't stop smiling. He put me on my feet. "See." He was holding my arms to keep me from falling. Once I got my balance I looked up about to signal that he could let go, and he kissed me. Not a hot and heavy passionate kiss like my dream, but a light peck on the lips that left me wanting more. He was testing the water.

I played hard to get and took off as fast as I could. It was difficult due to my incessant giggling. I turned my head to look for him, and lost my balance I fell hard on my butt. I never stopped giggling. He was next to me in the blink of an eye.

"Sookie, are you hurt?" He sounded worried.

"I'm great. Hungry though, does this place have a concession stand?" He started shaking his head at me.

"Let's go get you something to eat." He helped me up and we headed to the rink exit.

"Whats for dinner?" I finally had my giggles under control and my bottom felt bruised.

"I had a pizza made for you; I hear they are delicious." Made? For me? I have a feeling this was going to be the most experience pizza I've ever eaten.

"You've never had pizza?" My voice resonating the shock. Then, slowly, it donned on me. "Of coarse you haven't, you have been a vampire since before pizza was invented."

"Unfortunately, you are right." He seemed to enjoy the smell as much as I did.

"I have a feeling you didn't just order Pizza Hut for me." I said with a smile on my face and in my voice. He smiled at me with a 'what-do-you-think' look.

The delicious smell hit me before the concession stand was even in sight. My mouth started watering and I couldn't help the "Mmm... ' that escaped. He led me to a booth against the far wall that had a vase of Tiger Lillies as a center piece. Once we were seated a petite woman, wearing a uniform of some sort, came over and asked what we wanted to drink. I asked for a sweet tea and Eric requested a bottle of O positive. She turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do all this..." I waved a hand around indicating the entire date. "...for me. I don't mind sharing a rink and eating cheap concession stand hotdogs. Nor do I need my body weight in fresh flowers." I could see the look of disappointment cross his face. "Don't get me wrong. This is very...uh... nice, but it is a little over the top for a first date." I smiled to emphasize that I was having a good time.

"I will tell you why I went overboard, if you swear to hear me out and not laugh." He was staring directly into my eyes.

"I swear." My curiosity was peeked, now I had to know.

"For the past thousand years I have used women." He glanced at me. "I would feed, fuck and leave." He paused to see my reaction. I made sure my face didn't revel my shock, at the crude way he phrased it. "I have never 'dated' a woman before."

"I guess for a first date, ever, you did a great job. Gonna be tough to top though." A giggle escaped my lips, ruining my faux seriousness. "Next time, though, let's do something completely normal." I gave him the most charming smile I could manage.

The woman who took our orders returned and brought my tea and pizza as well as Eric's blood, then immediately turned and left. The pizza looked wonderful, it was a Chicago style deep-dish pizza loaded with toppings. Unbelievably, it tasted even better than it looked. Until Eric started laughing, I didn't realize I was moaning. My cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"You are so sexy when you blush." He gave a wicked smile that caused a yearning below the belt. My cheeks began to burn hotter. I had to look away from Eric and take deep slow breaths to calm myself. He, at human pace, moved from the bench across from me to right next to me. I looked up at him and licked my lips. He took that as an invitation and leaned in for a kiss.

This kiss was the kiss I had dreamed of. This kiss was pure passion. He pulled away to break it. When I looked into his face, I saw that his fangs had descended.

"Do you live here, in Shreveport?" My question took him off guard. He nodded in a dazed fashion. "Want to show me your place?" I asked in the most seductive tone I could muster and I smiled looking up at him through my eyelashes and chewed on my bottom lip. I turned of the part of my brain telling me to be a 'lady of virtue' and let my emotions and hormones take over.

"Lets get our shoes first." He said as though he considered leaving them behind. Once our shoes were on and the coat returned, we headed to his car.


	4. Exhiloration

"You live in this neighborhood?" I asked as we stopped at the guard shack of a gated community on the outskirts of town.

"Sometimes," he said with a shrug. "I own many properties." He said it as though owning multiple homes was the norm. No wonder he went over board with the flowers and our date; he went over board with everything.

After the guard waved us in Eric drove through the maze of streets. He pulled into the driveway of a very normal looking 2 story brick house. He tapped the garage door opener and in we went, once inside he tapped the same button. Yet again, he opened my door before I had registered that he wasn't still in the car. He offered me his hand and helped me out of the car.

We entered the kitchen by way of a door in the garage. It was a small kitchen for a house so large. I looked around in wide eyed curiosity. Eric, standing behind me, wrapped his arms around my middle and bent to place a light kiss on the nape of my neck. My body immediately responded and I leaned back into his embrace. He trailed his light kisses up the side of my neck the last of which was just behind my ear. I turned in his arms so we were facing each other. I tip-toed trying and get my lips to his, he realized this and obligingly bent down to within my reach. When our lips met a tingle went throughout my entire body. I grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him closer to me. He put both hands on my bottom and lifted me up and sat me on the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, never breaking our kiss. I felt the blood pulsating through my core. Holding each other like this I could feel that Eric was in the same mood as me. He broke our kiss, which was becoming an annoying habit, and looked me straight in the eye.

"We don't have to do this now, if you don't want to." He was still giving me an out. But I wasn't taking it. I did not verbalize my want for him, instead I grabbed the back of his blond head and pulled him down for another kiss. His hands were all over my body, as though trying memorize every detail. I was doing my best to keep up. I'm not sure how it happened, but my shirt went flying across the kitchen and landed on top of the refrigerator. Eric held my head, with a large hand on either side, and kissed the corner of my mouth then left another trail of kisses down my neck.

"Bedroom?" He asked in a low growl that drew moisture to my center. I could do nothing more than nod. With my arms and legs still wrapped around him, he grabbed my ass, held me to him and headed to the bedroom.

He dropped me onto a king sized bed, I giggled as I landed and bounced. Buttons went flying as he tore off his shirt. God he was gorgeous. He levitated up and hovered over me, gently lowering himself against my body. His every touch sent a tingle through every inch of my body. He kissed me briefly, but eagerly. He left a trail of kisses down my neck then between my breasts stopping when he reached my pants. He grabbed the waist of my slacks and pulled them off in one swift movement. I was now on laying on his bed in nothing more than my pink lacy underthings, and that wasn't bound to last long at this rate. He then tore off my bra and leaned back just looking at me.

"You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen." His voice was thick with desire. He leaned down and flicked my erect nipples with the tip of his tongue. That made me squirm underneath him and let out a moan of pleasure. He reached between us and tore my thong of and slung it across the room. I started tugging at his pants trying to get the button undone. He stood up and slid out of them, leaving him clad in a pair of silk boxers. He looked better than any male model I've ever seen.

He lifted my leg and placed it on his shoulder as he started a new trail of kisses going up my leg. He stopped when he reached my thigh. He repositioned my legs to back around his waist. He kissed me deep, using his tongue to explore my mouth. He reached a hand between us and started to rub circles on my nub. I was moaning into his mouth. I reached down to return the favor, but he grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head and growled "No." He sped up the rubbing and I felt something building deep inside me. He slid a finger into me and stroked and I felt my muscles tense up as I found a glorious release.

He kept stroking and rubbing me at an increasing pace. I soon found that I was getting close to a second climax, then he slid a second finger inside me. I started to buck my hips against his hand. He bent his head to my ear and whispered, "hold still." I stopped bucking immediately. He withdrew his fingers and I felt something much larger rubbing up and down my slit. This sent a fresh wave of fluids to exactly where they were needed.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "this may hurt a little, but I will be as gentle as I can." With that he slowly began to push into me. I gritted my teeth as he pushed deeper and deeper into me. When he was fully inside of me he stopped. He kissed me, even more passionately than any previous kiss. Then slowly started to move in and out. The pain was now gone and all that remained was pleasure. He began to pick up the pace of his movements. I was moaning uncontrollably as he pounded me into the bed repeatedly.

He bent his head down and took my nipple into his mouth, he was sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue at the same time. I soon felt another orgasm building inside me. "Oh... yeah... Eric!" I screamed his name as my body began to quiver. I felt him pierce my breast and draw my blood out. He yelled, something in a language I didn't understand, as I felt him finish. He rolled over to lay next to me, propped up on his elbow with his other hand stroking circles on my stomach. I looked over at him and smiled a smile of pure contentment.

After a few minutes I decided to get up and find my clothes. It didn't do me much good. The zipper on my pants was barely hanging on and the button was nowhere to be found, my thong was ripped to shreds. My bra seemed to still be wearable. Eric went to get my shirt, having already redressed himself, it too was torn beyond repair.

"Since I can't very well send you home clad only in a bra, I am going to find you something to wear. I'll be right back." He smiled his wicked smile at me and left the room. A few minutes later he returned and handed me a 'Fangtasia' t-shirt that was two or three sizes too big and a pair of woman's designer jeans a size smaller than I usually wear. "The shirt is mine, the jeans are Pam's." I raised an inquisitive eyebrow. He smiled at me and explained, "Pam is my child, I made her vampire, and she likes to stash clothes everywhere 'in case of an emergency.'" I smiled realizing it was like me stashing clothes at Jason's house. I pulled on the jeans, barely getting them to button and zip, then pulled the shirt on over my head.

"You probably ought to take me home soon, so you can be back before dawn." He nodded.

"But I think we should fly..." He laughed at the bewilderment on my face. "...it is faster than the corvette."

"What ever floats your boat." I shrugged, I smiled up at him.

He led me out to his backyard. It was perfectly manicured and had an in-ground pool. He turned to me with his arms spread wide, smiled a wicked smile and said, "Jump."

When I jumped he put both hands on my rear to ensure I was there. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he took to the sky. I had never even flown in a plane before, but I was sure this was completely different. It was almost as exhilarating as the incredible sex I just had with this thousand year old viking. I looked down and watched as the houses shrank, I clung to Eric, afraid that I might fall. In return, he tightened his grip on my ass. The clouds were shining silver in the light of the moon. I knew then what Jasmine was feeling on her magic carpet ride.

We landed outside of my house within five minutes of our takeoff, it was definitely faster than the corvette, even with Eric's lead foot. He set me down at the base of the porch steps. He leaned over a kissed me lightly. "I will call you." With that he took off back into the sky.

I pulled off the jeans and pulled on some shorts and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A/N: I appreciate all the support and high opinions. I am trying not to let anyone down. ericsmine, I made sure, just for you, that Sookie would never again wear the 'terrible' outfit. After a re-read I decided you were right, it was horrible. :) Thanks to all, Tophers Mamma


	5. Shifter

I woke up the next day a little sore but blissfully so. I felt more at peace with myself now, than ever before in my life. I put on my bikini and went out to lay in the sun. Everything seemed more vivid; colors looked brighter, the sun felt warmer. I didn't think sex could change my perspective so much.

"Sookie, come inside." Gran's tone said there was trouble. I picked up my sunbathing essentials and headed in to see what happened. Without preamble she said, "Maxine just called and said Jason's been arrested."

"What for?" I was outraged.

"Amy Burley was found strangled in bed next to him." Her voice was full of disappointment, even though she knew Jason would never commit a murder. "Sookie, you have to help him." Her voice was pleading.

"I've been trying, Gran. But I'll try harder." I promised. "I better get my butt ready for work." I put on my uniform and headed to work. I no longer felt happy and carefree... thanks a lot Jason.

Merlotte's was booming with customers. The whole town seemed to have gathered to gossip about Amy's death. I chatted with my customers and made as much skin-to-skin contact with people as I could without being conspicuous. Everyone was saying they were sorry to hear about Jason's arrest, but their thoughts were screaming "Guilty!"

On top of the headache I was getting from the thunderous drunken thought, another headache walked into the bar... Bill. Of coarse he would sit in my section.

"What do you want?" I asked with order pad and pen in hand, I didn't even bother to smile. His nostrils seemed to flare slightly.

"Blood?" He asked and I turned on my heels not wanting to talk to him.

I sat his bottle in front of him and turned to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. "Who are you seeing?" I thought about Eric smelling the sun on me, could Bill smell that I had sex last night? I blushed, not of embarrassment, but in anger.

"None of your damn business. Let me go!" He released me as if I stabbed him with the good silver. I saw Sam reach under the bar for the bat he kept there, I shook my head. I ignored Bill until he left. That ruined what was left of my good mood. When I walked out to leave I was finally calming down.

I drove directly home and went straight to my room. I changed into my sleep clothes before passing out from exhaustion. I woke up in the middle of the night to my cell phone buzzing on my nightstand. I glanced at it and reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked voice full of sleep. I nearly fell asleep waiting for a response.

"Sookie?" It was Eric calling me at three in the morning. "Did I wake you?"

I would have thought it was obvious. "Yeah." I said forcing my eyes to stay open. "What you need?" Grammar be damned, I was still half asleep.

"When is your next night off?" He didn't sound like he was about to invite me to go to a movie or bowling. His voice was flat and emotionless. I tried to remember my work schedule.

"Thursday, I think." I was about ninety percent sure that was right.

"Please, come to Fangtasia on Thursday." He hung up as soon as the words left his mouth. I sat my phone back on my nightstand. I laid awake confused for a while before sleep finally pulled me back down.

I got up the next day thinking my late night call was a weird dream. I found out it was very real when I looked at the caller ID on my phone and saw that Eric, did in fact, call. I didn't know what made me more irritated being called at three am when I was sleeping, or the impersonal way he spoke to me. I decided, right then and there, that I wasn't going to show up Thursday night.

I decided to run some of my errands. I returned my library books and headed to the post office for stamps. I was on my way home when I looked over at an empty field and saw a man running across it. I wouldn't have thought much about it if he wasn't butt-naked... and my boss. I pulled over and yelled to Sam. I was trying not to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"Sookie?" he asked. He then seemed to remember his lack of clothing and put his hands in front of his lap, trying to cover himself. The near useless effort made me laugh even harder. He looked at me and asked, "Are you okay?"

I slowed my laughter enough to get out one sentence. "It's not everyday you get to see your boss butt naked in the middle of nowhere." My giggle fit kicked into high gear as soon as I finished my sentence. He smiled at me realizing it was a little funny, at the least.

"True. You wouldn't be willing to give me a ride home would you?" He asked while making puppy-dog eyes at me.

"Only if you tell me why your out here, in the first place." It felt like a reasonable request to me. I listened in on his thoughts because the look on his face was conflicted. _If I tell the truth she'll think I'm lying, but I've been lying for so long..._ I couldn't pick up on what this truth was, so I stared at him with my 'I'm waiting' look. I saw the resolve take over his face.

"I'm a shape shifter. I was out here in animal form last night." He rushed it out hoping I might not catch what he said. I started laughing, it was ridiculous.

"Shape shifters aren't real." I said still laughing. He seemed to be getting angry at me.

"And vampires are only a myth!" He spat the words at me and started walking down the road in the opposite direction my car was pointed. I gaped open mouthed as he walked away, nudity long forgotten. He had a point, if vampires existed, and they did, then it's only logical there are some other mythical creatures that have yet to be revealed. All the humor left me, it was no joke.

I did a U-turn and headed towards Sam. "Get in I'll take you home." He stopped and looked to make sure I was as calm and sober as my voice. I pulled an old blanket, kept for sporting events, from my backseat for him to cover up with. "I just hope no one sees us." He thought for a moment before nodding.

"It would be difficult to explain without damaging a reputation." He smiled at me. "Are you okay? You're taking this unusually well." He was starring at me as if waiting for me to pass out, or puke. I took a deep breath and gave him a heart felt smile.

"I feel so much better now that you know. It was hard to keep such a big secret from my best friend." He gave me a lopsided grin that reminded me of a stray dog that hangs out around Merlotte's.

It took me a minute before I gasped, "The collie! It's not a dog, it's been you all along." I was shocked at the thought of my boss being the same creature as the dog I would pet on my breaks. This time it was Sam who started laughing. He was shaking his head back in forth in long drawn-out swings.

"I use his image, but there is a real collie that hangs around the bar." 'use his image,' I mouthed the words. I pulled into the parking lot by Sam's trailer and he high-tailed it in. I sat there for a minute trying to clear my mind as he walked in.

"Sookie." I looked up to see that he had pulled on a pair of jeans and was leaning, bare foot and topless, against the door jam. No woman could keep from starring at his athletic body. "Why don't you come on in and I will explain and answer some of your questions." I blushed and walked up to the door and he stepped aside to let me in.

He walked to his kitchen area and brought me back a glass of sweet tea. "Thanks." I said and took a sip. I looked at him expectantly. He was trying to figure out where to start. I let him gather his thoughts.

"How about, you ask questions and I will do my best to answer them?" he looked at me to let me know he was prepared to answer my questions.

"How long have you been a shifter?" I asked cautiously.

"Since puberty. It's genetic but doesn't surface until puberty." I nodded while thinking of what to ask next.

"Do you always turn into a collie?" I asked still a little shy.

"I can turn into any animal, that is around to mimic." He seemed relieved to be sharing this secret with someone else. We continued this back and forth and I learned more about Sam in this short conversation than I had in the last few years I've known him.

I glanced at the clock. "I need to go home and get ready for work. I don't want my boss to fire me for being late." I said this with a smile on my face, and a tone full of mock worry. I turned to head out.

"Hey Chere." I turned back around to see what he wanted. "Something about you seems... different. Is something up?" He paused not wanting to use a word that would upset me, like weird or odd. I heard this thought as clearly as if it were my own.

"Besides my brother being arrested for a murder, that he didn't commit and being stalked by an asshole vampire? I'm good." I smiled to show I was okay. I didn't want to discuss my sex life with my boss, good friend or not.

I headed home to get changed before my drive back to work.


	6. Feelings

**Author's Note: This chapter is a short one, but I hope you enjoy!**

I smiled at Sam as I stashed my purse in his office. He was about to say something when Arlene walked in. Sam tapped his temple when she looked away. I listened to what he was thinking at me. 'Don't tell anyone what I am, they won't understand.' I nodded. I knew too well that the nice people of Renard Parish weren't so nice if you were a 'freak.' Arlene looked at us then grinned and shook her flaming red head. I followed her out the door to the bar to start my shift.

I waited my tables a little distractedly. It was difficult to take orders and listen to the customers thoughts when my own thoughts kept wandering to Eric.

Lafayette yelled for me. I looked up realizing he'd been trying to get my attention while I was lost in thought. "Hey, Hooker. I've been hollering at you. Your order's been up for a minute now." He saw my preoccupation. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing." I smiled as sweetly as I could. He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me let out a doubtful "uh-huh," but didn't argue. I was feeling very transparent today. I made sure to put more effort into acting normal the rest of the evening.

Yet again, an entire night of suffering other peoples thought was to no avail. I walked out of Merlotte's exhausted and ready to get into bed. I was nearly to my car before I looked up. I held back the shocked gasp that begged to be let out.

"Hello, Eric." I said mimicking his tone from the previous night. I made sure neither my voice nor my face showed any emotion. I stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to say something. When he said nothing I smoothly walked around him to get to my door. With my hand on the door handle I turned to him.

"I don't have time for this. What do you want?" My voice heavy with annoyance. He moved with vampire speed and grabbed the back of my head and wrapped his free arm around my waist then kissed me. All my anger and annoyance just melted away. He slowly pulled away from me.

"I shouldn't have been so brief with you last night." It appeared that he wasn't going to elaborate.

"Why were you?" I prompted, a little confused. How could anyone go from carefree and fun to being a major jerk, then to apologetic?

He hesitated before answering, "It's best that we are not together." He said and looked at me with a pained expression.

"Why is that?" I was proud of myself for remaining cool, calm, and collected.

"I am a vampire. A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them." His voice seemed far away, as if remembering the past.

"Okay. If that's true, then why did you come to see me?" I figured that might give him food for thought.

I walked to the back of my car and climbed onto the trunk, I'd been on my feet long enough. Eric followed suit. He still seemed lost in thought.

"I feel for you." He said it as if he were tasting the words for the first time.

"You really have a weird way to show it." I responded dryly.

"When I am with you, I feel surprisingly human and I have not been a human in over a millennium. I don't know what to do or say, or even how to act." His words were coming more rapidly as he spoke. "I am a powerful vampire, in a powerful position. If we are together you will never be safe again. I do not want to put you into harms way, so long as I can prevent it." I could tell he meant every word he spoke.

"You forgot to take one thing into consideration." He looked at me expectantly. "I do not want to be in danger, but... I am a big girl, I get a say in how I live my life." I put my stubbornness into each word. "You have said that you 'feel' for me and that I make you feel 'surprisingly human.' That doesn't sound so bad to me." I gave him a weak smile.

"It is bad, though. Don't you see. The more time I spend with you, the more danger you will be in. You make me weak. I am not going to allow this." His voice was full of certainty, but his eyes betrayed him. I waited a moment before speaking.

"Fuck you." I said shocking him. I slid off the trunk and headed towards my door, I was testing to see what he would do.

With his vampire speed he was in front of me blocking my way. I barely contained a smile. "Why would you say that?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"You talk of feelings, but don't bother to take mine into consideration. You are such a moron!" I threw my bait out there and was just waiting for him to bite.

"I am not a moron, but you are right. I have not considered your feelings. You will be in danger if we are together, but I will leave it up to you." He stared at me with a reluctant hope in his eyes.

"I want you." I gave him a wicked smile. I jumped and wrapped my arms and legs around him. He put his hands on my ass to help hold me up. I kissed him for all I was worth. He couldn't help but return the kiss, with interest. I began to feel his attraction, through both his jeans and my shorts.

"We shouldn't..." he said in between the kisses he was running down my neck.

"No, we shouldn't..." I moaned. "Which makes it so much more fun." I gave him my most devious smile and reached for the button of his pants.

He roughly yanked me down from him and bent me over the fender of my car. He reached around my waist and undid my button and zipper. He slid both my shorts and thong down to my ankles. He was careful, to make sure I could wear them home.

Without warning he shoved himself completely inside me. I moaned as this sent me over the edge into an immediate climax. He waited for me to unclench before he moved again. He started to pump in and out of me, he seemed desperate to claim me, body and soul. I began to bounce back into him, forcing him to slam into me harder with every thrust.

He pulled out and I let out an impatient groan. He flipped me over and reentered me. He started to move in and out of me, moving his hips side to side. I soon found another glorious release. He looked me in the eyes and I saw the true depth of his blue eyes. He bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth.

"I want to be in you, in every way." He raised my wrist and bit as I wrapped my lips around the wound on his wrist and sucked. We both found release at the same moment. I lazily licked his healed wrist clean of blood. We just sat there for a moment, until the aftershocks wore off, before redressing.

"Lover..." He smiled a blissful smile at me. "...Would you, please, do me the honor of joining me at Fangtasia tomorrow night?"

"What time?" I smiled up at him. He seemed to think about it.

"If you head out at dusk, we would arrive about the same time." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled. He gave me another kiss before I got in my car to go home and he took off to the sky.


	7. Guarded

I stood in front of my closet, in my bra and panties, realizing I didn't have anything I wanted to wear that night. I decided to go to the mall. I got on some shorts and the 'Fangtasia' t-shirt that Eric gave me. I walked into the kitchen, smelling the fresh brewed coffee and warm muffins. Gran set down her newspaper when I walked in.

"Morning, Sookie." She seemed in better spirits today.

"Good morning, Gran." I said a little too perky. She noticed, but did nothing more than smile at me. She was happy that I was happy.

"I was thinking about heading to the mall is Monroe," I gave her a shy smile and added, "I want to get a new outfit for my date tonight." She glanced up with light in her eyes. "You want to go to the mall with me?"

"Maybe next time. I am supposed to have a late lunch with Caroline and Maxine." She couldn't wait to brag that her Sookie had a second date. I just smiled. "You look great today, by the way." I hadn't really looked in a mirror since crawling out of bed, but I certainly felt great.

I grabbed my purse and keys and headed to Monroe.

My trip had proven successful. Gran eyed me as I walked in with a few bags. She saw the bag from Victoria's Secret, but pretended she didn't. I smiled and headed to my room.

Having spent so much of the day shopping, I had enough time to get ready without having to wait long before I could head out. I took a hot bath, using my vanilla scented bath crystals. I was relaxed, head to toe. When I got out I put on some makeup, curled my hair and pinned up the top half.

I reached into the Victoria's Secret bag and pulled out my new things. I bought a bra and panties, in brilliant white. Once I had them on I admired myself in the mirror. White always made my tan pop. I grabbed the bag that had my dress in it. I admired it one last time on the hanger, it was a short white sundress with bright blue trim, before stepping into it. I topped it off with a pair of white fuck me shoes. I grabbed my blue purse and headed out to the living room.

"You look gorgeous!" Gran smiled at me. I turned in a circle to give her the full effect. She let out a laugh, I joined in. I felt better than I had in a while.

"I love you, Gran. I'll see you later." I kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, too. Drive safe." She kissed my cheek back. "Have fun." I smiled and headed to my car to head to Shreveport.

"Hi, Pam." I smiled at her gaping mouth as I approached. She quickly reset her features to something more neutral.

"Hello, Sookie. You look ravishing." She took hold of my arm and escorted me into the bar. Nearly every eye, vampire and human alike, was on us. "Eric is in his office, I need to go stand back at the door." She left me near the door to the back rooms. I walked through, like I owned the place, and headed for Eric's office.

He was on the phone when I walked in, "Holy Fuck!" he said into the receiver. "No, not you Alcide. I will call you back." He hung up without uttering a 'good bye.'

"You like?" I asked, spinning in a circle that made the bottom flair away from my legs, a huge grin plastered to my face. When I was facing him again he was right in front of me. I giggled at his sudden closeness. He put a massive hand on either of my hips. He was practically drooling. "I rather like this dress, if you would mind not destroying it, I'd appreciate it."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" He asked with faux confusion. I gave him my most radiant, sweet smile then bit my lip.

"I can't, but I'm not blind." I said sweetly as I lightly patted the bulge in his pants. It stirred under my hand.

Eric grabbed me, by my hips from behind, just as my eyes recognized his blur. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "First we fuck, then we discuss why I asked you here." His breath behind my ear made me shiver head to toe. He, lightly, smacked my ass. I turned around and he kissed me, the strong, passionate, meaningful kiss that makes me grow moist with want.

He pushed me up against the wall and dipped down to his knees. He put a hand on each of my knees and spread them apart. He started to rub my legs, slowly moving his hands up towards my thighs, eventually going under my dress to continue the path. He flipped the skirt of my dress up to get a good look. He pulled off my thong, being careful not to rip it.

He leaned in and kissed my thigh, I nearly collapsed from his nearness to my core. He then leaned back and pushed my knees back together. I let out a moan of disappointment. He looked up at me and grinned. He was turned on by my want for him. He leaned towards me slowly, keeping a firm hold on my knees to prevent me from spreading for him. He placed a light kiss on the top of my slit. I, uselessly, fought to get my knees apart, and he leaned away.

"I will give you great pleasure. But I will stop every time you move." He winked up at me. He leaned back in and I fought the urge to spread. He slid his hands up from my knees to my hips. He placed another kiss on the top of my slit. I resisted a nearly irresistible urge to jerk. He glided his tongue through my lower lips. When he penetrated my closed lips with his tongue, I nearly lost it. My body let out an involuntary shiver. He immediately leaned away from me.

"I thought you understood. Do not move again." He gave me a smile showing his fangs. He once again thrust his tongue through my closed lips, I held perfectly still. It's a good thing he didn't tell me to be quite, that was an impossibility. I was moaning and crying out his name as he french kissed my slit. The more he moved his tongue the wetter I got. He leaned away from me and looked up as he licked his lips.

"I want you to put your legs over my shoulder." I obligingly swung one foot over and he placed his hands under my ass as I swung up my other foot.

I was still leaning against the wall as he stood with his face between my thighs. He then eagerly dove in, to explore my depths with his tongue. He had driven me into one climax, and then another before I could even regain a steady rate of breathing. I wrapped my fingers into his hair urging him to be rougher with me. He then threw me to his couch, I landed spread eagle. He went back to what he was doing as I reclined back against the seat. He entered me with his fingers, and bit my thigh simultaneously, I immediately went over the blissful edge again.

He grabbed my waist and lifted me to wrap my arms and legs around him. He kissed me deep, I could taste my fluids on him. He then slowly lowered me down onto his rock hard manhood. I moaned and dug my heels into his perfect ass. I used his ass as leverage and began, slowly at first, bouncing up and down on his impressiveness. We were moaning in unison as I rode him hard. I leaned back as I came to another glorious release. He bit me, which sent me into an even deeper release, and he too fell over the edge.

After I righted myself, I sat on the couch. I was smiling serenely as he sat next to me. "Now, the second part of why your here." He smiled. "I am worried about your safety, because of the murders of the women, who associate with vampires, in your town. I assume, you will not stay with me at my home, so I have arranged for someone to act as protection for you, when I am not with you." He could read the incredulity in my face and my reluctance. "I am not asking for your permission, merely informing you of the arrangements I have made."

"How am I supposed to explain a bodyguard?" I said exasperated. At this question he smiled at me with triumph.

"You won't have to. They will be close at all times, but you will only have to see them if you need protection." He paused before tagging on, "I will of coarse introduce you before they start guarding you." He paused and gave me a sideways look. "I really thought you would fight me on this." He raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"I don't have death wish. I believe you want to keep me safe. I know you'd care if I were to meet an untimely death." I smiled and gave him a wink. "When do I get to meet my... bodyguards." I had to take a deep breath to keep from giggling.

"I will introduce you to your night guard, in just a few minutes, since he is already in the building. I do have to call Alcide, your day time guard, back. Why don't you go out to the bar and have a drink. I will only be a few moments." I walked out as he picked up his phone.

I ordered a Gin and Tonic and sat at a booth away from the majority of the fangbangers. I was barely seated when Pam came over and sat at the table with me, a bottle of True Blood in her hand.

"We are going to steal Eric's credit card and go have a girls night." She sounded like we've been best friends since birth. I couldn't help but smile at her, she seemed kinda fun... now that she was talking to me. "Actually, on second thought, I'll just ask for it. He likes to spoil me. I am, after all, 'daddy's little princess.'" She said the last part in a falsetto and I giggled at how girly she sounded. Eric walked up to us with an expression of fondness on his face.

"I like to see my girls getting along." He cast a sideways glance at Pam then added, "Which card do you want?" Pam glanced at me and winked, I giggled a little harder.

"I only get one." She said jutting out her lower lip. Eric let out a sigh and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He held out a Platinum American Express card. She reached for it and he pulled back slightly.

"You're limit is twenty five." He gave her a stern look. She jutted out her lower lip and gave him puppy-dog eyes, he sighed again. "Fine, twenty five... a piece." She smiled and took the card. "I think I may spoil you too much." She just nodded looking like a kid at Christmas.

"If you are ready, I can introduce you to your night-time bodyguard." He held out his hand and I placed mine in it. We walked hand in hand back toward his office. He stopped right outside the door. "This vampire's name is Bubba. Do not call him anything else." I could tell there was a warning buried in this statement. I nodded and we went in.

When I saw him, I stared for a moment, before my manners caught up with me and I looked away. The vampire stood from his seat and held out a hand to me, I automatically shook it. "Bubba, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, Bubba."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He smiled his most famous lopsided smile as he greeted me.

"Nice to meet you, too... Bubba." I smiled at him. He seemed rather nice.

"Bubba." Eric said to get his attention. When Bubba looked over at him he continued. "Sookie is mine. She is very special to me. There is a murderer in her town aiming for women similar to Sookie. You are to keep watch over her every night I am not with her." He paused and Bubba nodded to show he understood, his face sober. "You are to stay hidden from view unless she is in danger. I have arranged for your shelter with the nearest vampire to Sookie, her neighbor, Bill Compton. Do you understand everything I have said to you?"

"I am to guard Miss Sookie anytime you cannot, during the night. I am to keep her safe, because she is special. I will be staying with Mr. Compton, Miss Sookie's neighbor. Is that right, Mr. Eric?" Bubba's famous face was serious.

"Yes, very good. You will ride home with her tonight and start your duties as soon as she is out of my sight." Bubba nodded. He stood and started for the door.

"I will be outside." He said to me.

"Thank you, Bubba." I said with a smile on my face.

"You are very welcome, pretty lady." He gave me the most famous smile in the world before shutting the door behind him.

"Was that... The King?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I was still in shock.

"It was, his transformation didn't go so well. He does not like being reminded of his former life. Be very sure to only call him 'Bubba.'" Eric looked deep into my eyes to convey how serious he was. I nodded. There was a knock on the door and Eric said "Enter."

The door opened and a tall, dark, and handsome man walked in. (He was neither as tall nor as handsome as Eric.) He seemed irritated. He glanced over at me and I watched the irritation melt from his face, as a smile replaced it. I smiled back. Eric was watching intently, but showed no emotion.

"Sookie, this is Alcide Herveaux. Alcide, this is my woman, Sookie Stackhouse." Every word to Alcide rang with warning.

I held out my hand to Alcide he took it and shook it. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Herveaux." I said in my southern drawl.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Stackhouse. Please, call me Alcide." He said with a smile, but in a business-like tone.

"Only if you call me Sookie." I smiled as Eric walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist possessively.

"You are to be Sookie's daytime bodyguard. There is a murderer on the loose in Bon Temp. He..." he paused then said "... or she, is killing women that have taken Vampire lovers. I expect you to keep watch over her during the daylight hours. Bubba will be her guard at night when I am not around." Alcide nodded, he obviously already knew Bubba. "In exchange for your services, I will clear your fathers debts at my casino as well as giving you a check in the amount we discussed." He handed him a check. "Count that as a down payment. Oh, and of course," he said in offhandedly "if you should kill the murderer I will give you a handsome bonus." Alcide nodded.

"Of course. When do I start?" His face showed he understood the situation completely.

"Fifteen minutes before dawn." Eric responded and signaled that he could leave.

"I'll be there." He turned a left.

"You better go plan your girls night with Pam." He smiled at me.

"One question first." He raised an eyebrow in askance. "What is Alcide? Shifter?" I asked, I could tell from his brain waves, he wasn't human, or at least not completely.

"He is a Werewolf." I nodded, not totally surprised, now understanding, I was getting the best daytime guard he could find. I smiled and headed out the door to talk to Pam. She was going to pick me up the next night shortly after dark.

I headed out to my car. I had nearly forgotten about Bubba until he slid into the passenger seat of my car. My radio was on from my drive into Shreveport. Bubba started to sing with the radio when 'Heartbreak Hotel' played. I reached to turn the channel, hesitantly. Bubba gently grabbed my hand. "Please don't, I like this song." He continued to sing and I was in awe. He sang as beautifully in his second life as his first. When I parked in front of my house. I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Bubba. You sang beautifully."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." He said his most famous line and I watched as he disappeared into the tree line.


	8. Breakfast

I woke the next morning hearing Gran having a conversation with someone. I also smelled bacon. I threw on a pair of black shorts and a green tank top before going to investigate.

I froze when I reached the kitchen and saw Alcide having breakfast with Gran. Gran looked up and smiled at me, Alcide turned around and gave me a close-mouthed smile, his mouth was too full to do anything more. I unfroze and headed to the coffee pot. I grabbed some of the bacon and a few pancakes before sitting down awkwardly in the empty seat putting me in both of their lines of sight. I chewed slowly still in the process of waking up.

"This young man came to the door this morning. He told me that your beau has hired him to be your bodyguard until further notice." I looked carefully at Gran to see how she was taking this. She gave me a reassuring smile. "He was going to sit outside, but I wasn't having that." That would go against her southern mannerism. We ate in silence for a while. Gran was the first to get up from the table.

"I'm afraid I have a previous engagement. I have a meeting for the Descendants of the Glorious Dead and some errands. I won't be back home until late. Sookie, would you mind washing up the rest of the dishes? Alcide, it was nice to meet you." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. I finished the last bit of my food and collected the dishes to get them washed. To my surprise, Alcide came over and started washing the dishes.

"I don't know where things go, so you have to dry them and put them away." He smiled at me and I allowed his help. I listened in to his thoughts, knowing it was rude. I couldn't resist.

What I picked up was that I wasn't what he expected because I didn't seem to be a desperate fangbanger. He didn't understand why I was with a vampire, even one as good-looking, wealthy and powerful as Eric. He thought I looked good, but wasn't really interested in me romantically. I felt relief sweep through me at his last thought. This wasn't going to be as awkward as I originally thought it might have been. He seemed to notice me relax a little.

"I am going to head outside. Your grandmother invited me inside for breakfast, I was raised better than turn down hospitality. I know I wasn't supposed to be seen, at all. I apologize.

"No need. You really don't have to stay outside, if you don't want to. Eric was just trying to keep me comfortable." He smiled.

"Actually, it is easier for me to pick up smells and sounds if I stay outside." He smiled and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Mind if I join you and pick your brain?" I gave him my most charming smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, you kinda remind me of my sister." He shook his head as he smiled. We headed out the front door, I settled onto the porch swing, he chose to sit on the railing. I watched him sniff the air. It was a funny gesture, I held in my giggles by reminding myself that he was doing his job.

"So, you're a werewolf?" He nodded. "Your the first werewolf I've met. I do know a shifter though."

'The only local shifter I can think of is Sam Merlotte.'

"That's him." I said before realizing he didn't say anything. He looked out into the yard and whiffed the air. Then he turned to me, face dead-panned. "What are you?" I sighed and rolled my eyes at the all-too-familiar question. I didn't even pretend to misunderstand him.

"I'm telepathic." I said with boredom in my voice. He was a little freaked. I started laughing, he looked at me seeming worried about my sanity. "I freak out a werewolf!" He couldn't refrain from joining my laughter. He had a deep husky laugh.

"I'm sorry." He said, finally sobering up.

"It is not a problem. I have heard worse thoughts." I said with a shrug. "I am after all 'crazy Sookie,' telepathic barmaid."

We lapsed into silence. He was thinking that I was nice, pretty and polite. I stood up and stretched. "You want a coke?" He nodded. I caught a stray thought as I was opening the door. 'What an ass.' I turned around and he blushed. It was funny to see such a masculine looking man blush. I giggled as I walked inside to get the cokes.

He was hanging up his cell when I came out with a can in each hand. "Whats up?"

"Just checking in with Sam." He said with a shrug.

"Why?" I was confused. What did Sam have to do with anything?

"I wanted to warn him that I would be in the bar on nights you were working. It's standard for the two-natured when you will be in someone else's territory." I smiled and nodded.

"How did you know I worked for Sam?" I asked puzzled.

"Logic. Sam owns a bar, you said you're a 'telepathic barmaid.' I simply put two and two together. He confirmed it when I called." He actually did air quotes with his fingers. He smiled pleased with his logic skills. I smiled back.

"Okay. I think I'm going to get my stuff together and lay out in the sun." He nodded. I went inside to put on my bikini and grab my tanning oil. When I came back out, I nearly started to freak out. There was a solid white wolf standing in the middle of my yard. I realized it must be Alcide in his wolf form.

The wolf was watching me intently as I grabbed my lounge chair and set it up in the middle of a sunny spot in the yard. I tried to read the wolf's mind, but found I could not. I let down all my shields and lay peacefully in the sun. I ended up falling asleep under the warm rays of the sun.

I jerked awake as something tickled the bottom of my foot. I looked down and the wolf was sitting there. He turned his snout in a circle. He woke me up to tell me to turn over. I started laughing as I complied. Once on my stomach I undid the tie across my back. I hated having that particular tan line. I noticed that the wolf was staring at my side where my breast was nearly visible. I quickly retied the back and decided to head in for a shower. I noticed a pile of clothes next to the door, as I went inside.

I focused on the feel of the water beating against my back. I was wondering what I should wear for a girls night out with a vampire. I finished my shower and walked down the hall to my bedroom.

I dropped my towel on the floor then opened my closet to search for something appropriate. I quickly gave up, realizing that until I knew what we were doing, I wouldn't be able to pick something appropriate. I pulled on a pair of shorts and the Fangtasia shirt that was once Eric's. I grabbed my latest book from my nightstand and headed back outside to read.

Alcide strode around the perimeter of the yard, as the white wolf, as I sat and read. Shortly before dusk, I heard a car coming down the gravel drive way. I hollered for Alcide to hide, but he was already in the shadows of the trees, invisible to the naked eye. A red ford stopped in front of the house and out jumped Renee, my brothers best friend.

"Renee? What's going on?" I asked seeing a strange look on his face.

"I tried Sookie, I was doing so well, telling myself 'Sookie's a good girl and not messin' with any dead guys.'" He was getting closer to the porch as he spoke. Alcide was slowly, and silently, making his way toward the house from the treeline. I was frozen in a mixture of shock and fear. "But then I had to go get Arlene's purse, cause she left it at work. And what do I see? A fucking deader bending you over your car! You fucking fangbanging whore!" He had been screeching. He pulled his belt off and started to run towards me.

The white wolf leaped on Renee, just as he was about to strike. I heard Renee scream as the wolf sank his teeth into his neck. With a twist of his mighty jaws, Alcide broke his neck. Renee fell silent when I heard the echo of the snap. Alcide opened his mouth and let Renee fall. I turned by back to the man I had known for several years, now lying dead in Gran's driveway, and vomited up all the contents of my stomach.

I started to see a shimmer in the air around the wolf. Then the wolf was gone and standing in his place was a huge naked Alcide. I quickly averted my eyes, but not before I saw everything there was to see, and there was a lot to see. My cheeks burned as the blood pooled in my cheeks.

He passed me to get his clothes. I saw him grin from the corner of my eye. Now that he was human, I could hear his thoughts again. He was thinking about the glimpse, of me, he caught. I blushed deep. I got an image of my backside as I dropped the towel on my floor, after coming out of the bathroom.

He looked over and saw the shock and surprise on my face, along with the blush. He blanched. "I'm sorry. I..I..I..." he stuttered in a near panic. He was scared of Eric, and didn't know what I might do. "I better get dressed." He said lamely, while looking at his feet. I felt a tidal wave of shame sweep over him.

"I won't say anything." I swore, staring directly into his face. He sent me a smile of thanks. The awkwardness eventually passed. He decided to stay until Pam got there. For a short while, I had totally forgotten about my girls night.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the support.**


	9. Goddess

**Author's Note: I started this chapter 7 different ways before coming up with this one. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Hello, Lover." Eric said, caressing each word.

"Hello. I'm calling because Alcide just killed my would-be attacker." I said without infliction. There was short silence.

"Are you okay? Did this attacker harm you?" His voice was full of concern with an underlying anger.

"I'm physically unharmed. I'm just in shock." I took a deep breath before explaining. "He was my brothers best friend." I took another deep breath to try to hold off the blush that threatened to invade my face. "He saw us in the parking lot. Did you know? Is that why you hired bodyguards for me?" I asked as it suddenly donned on me.

"I'm sorry that it was someone you knew. To answer your questions, no I did not know he was there. It was merely coincidence." He seemed sincere in every word.

"Okay." I said lamely. The shock was finally starting to wear off.

"I will call Pam. She will clean up the mess." We uttered 'goodbyes' and hung up.

I turned to face Alcide, he was a few yards away. I closed the distance and put my hand on his forearm and looked him in the eyes.

"First thing's first. Thank you for saving my life." He told me it was his job. "Second thing, before Pam gets here, I have some questions. I will know if you lie." He looked away sheepishly before agreeing to answer my questions.

"Did you see me naked on purpose or accidentally?" I couldn't think of a better way to ask what I wanted to know.

"I was not trying to be a peeping tom. For that I apologize. I happened to look up and see you drop the towel. I looked away as soon as I realized what I was doing." He blushed. I knew he was telling the truth. I could also tell that he was extremely ashamed of himself for not immediately turning away.

"Next question." I said still touching his arm. "Are you attracted to me?" I asked. I wanted to see if I could be comfortable around him, or not.

"Not really. Don't get me wrong, you are gorgeous, nice and polite. But there really is no chemistry. Like I said, you remind me of my sister." I smiled at how he put this. He liked me, but more like a friend than anything else.

"Good!" I let go and saw his face settle into something more relaxed.

After sitting outside for a few minutes I saw a blur cross the yard, heading straight for me. I instinctively crouched down and covered my head to avoid injury. Pam stopped two feet away from me and started laughing.

"Alcide." She inclined her head in his direction. "This him?" She asked as she kicked the corpse. I nodded. She looked Renee over, squatting to do so. "Is there a reason we cannot just dump him somewhere?" She looked up at me.

"This is the man committing the murders my brother is in jail for. I want to be able to clear him." It came out as a whisper. I did not think we could tell the cops that he was killed by a werewolf. As though hearing my thoughts Pam pierced the tip of her finger and wiped her blood over the puncture wounds on his neck. I watched as the holes disappeared. I gave her a quizzical look.

"I have a plan." She picked him up and took off. Alcide and I just sat in silence until she returned. She was not gone long. "You're brother should be out of jail sometime tomorrow." She told me she glamoured a local fangbanger to believe Renee had attacked and that they killed him.

"How are the cops going to believe a woman could break such a fit man's neck?" I asked thinking it would be a give away. She smiled at me like I was missing a possibility.

"I never said 'woman.' I said 'fangbanger,' and this particular fangbanger is a male weight lifter." She smiled, proud to have thought this through. I just said okay, trusting she knew what she was doing.

She handed Alcide his bonus check and he left.

"You ready for girls night?" She asked. I looked at her in shock.

"After everything that happened you still want to go out?" She smiled and nodded. All I could do was roll my eyes.

"No matter what the day brings, life will go on." She said in a prophetic way.

"I kind of like that. Who are you quoting?" She let out a giggle.

"It's from a fortune cookie. Now get your ass in gear." She swatted me playfully on my rear-end.

"What do I need to wear?" She looked me over thoughtfully.

"Invite me in and I will pick out something." She smiled.

"Pam, would you please come inside?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster up. I started laughing and she joined in.

As soon as I showed her which room was mine, she started going through my drawers and closet, at vampire speed.

"On second thought," she said having searched through everything. "Let's go shopping!" She said with much enthusiasm.

"Okey Dokey. Let me grab my wallet." I said hesitantly, I didn't have much money and didn't want to spend what little I did have stashed back.

"No need. It's on Eric." She said it like spending his money would make me more comfortable, it had the opposite effect.

"I can't spend his money." Pam rolled her eyes.

"Sookie, you will come shopping with me if I have to drag you, kicking and screaming." Somehow, I believed her.

"Fine." I put all the attitude I could into the one word.

We pulled up outside of a high-end boutique that normally wouldn't be open past six.

"I have arrangements made with the owner." She didn't elaborate further.

Once in the store she began browsing the racks with a thoughtful look on her face. I began looking around trying to get into the spirit of our girls night. Pam heard me gasp when I found the first price tag.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm okay, but this one dress is over five hundred dollars!" I looked at her expecting to share my outrage.

"Yes, and what's your point?" She asked seeming confused.

"That's more than I make in a good week at work. Hell, that's twice what I make in a regular week." She eyed me for a moment.

"Why does that matter? It's not your money." She seemed genuinely confused.

"I don't spend this much money on anything unless I have to." I was pleading her with my eyes to understand.

"I understand completely." I started feeling relieved. I shouldn't have. She was only a blur as she came over to me and ripped my shirt down the front and tore the zipper out of my shorts. "Now you have to." She said with a smug smile. I quickly tried to cover myself. She started laughing at my futile attempt.

I ran to the dressing room to get out of sight. "Pam. You are, so, not funny." That just made her laugh even harder. "Find me something to wear, since you're so damn adamant." I said in near rage.

"You need to loosen up. You're such a prude." She said throwing a dress over the door.

"I am not a prude, I'm just... okay, so I'm a prude. At least I respect other peoples personal space." I said frowning at her through the door.

"Personal space is overrated." She spoke with so much conviction that I could not hold back a giggle. "Oh, good. You don't seem too mad anymore."

"Yeah, I'm just a big softy." I said unenthusiastically. I stared at the dress she threw to me. It was see through. I tossed it back over the door. "Nice try. Get me something I would actually wear." I sounded like a demanding bitch so I quickly added a 'please' in the sweetest tone I could muster.

"Open up." I cracked the door enough to see out. She was holding a corset in one hand and a knee length skirt in the other. Both seemed to be suede, in varying shades of brown, with thin white fur trim. I eyed them suspiciously before accepting.

I was shocked to find it was a real corset, complete with laces. "Pam, how do you wear this thing? I may need a manual." I laughed.

"Open the door and I will help you put it on." I put on the skirt and resigned to letting Pam see me in my bra and opened the door.

She stepped in and immediately started undoing the laces. She had me turn around and she wrapped me in it. "This isn't designed for a bra. You need to take it off." Since my back was to her and my chest was hidden by the corset, I carefully pulled off my bra. She pulled on the laces. I could tell she was being careful to pull snug, but not tight enough to break my ribs. When she let go of the laces she covered my eyes.

"No peeking!" She led me from the stall and let go. "I want to do your hair and makeup before you see yourself!" I rolled my eyes but agreed.

She handed me a brush, so she wouldn't hurt me if she hit knots. Once it was brushed I felt some light tugging for just a few minutes, I knew she was moving with her vampire speed. She slowed down as she applied the makeup to my skin, I noticed she used very little.

I was amazed when I saw the final look. She had braided the top section of my hair into an intricate net and left the bottom straight and flowing down my back. Except for the gloss on my lips, I couldn't even tell there was much makeup on. The clothes showed off my curves in a sexy way.

"Wow." I couldn't peel my eyes from the mirror.

"I got an eye for this kind of thing." She shrugged it off, but I saw the corner of her mouth twitch up a little, ruining her nonchalance.

"What are you going to wear?" She took off at vampire speed, not bothering with a dressing room, and pulled on a royal purple, knee length, silk dress with spaghetti straps. The bottom was cut asymmetrically. She looked stunning. I liked the contrast of her pale skin and purple dress. She grabbed my hand and led me to the shoes. She glanced at my feet before selecting a box and handing it to me. She grabbed a box for herself aswell.

Inside the box were a pair of brown strappy sandals. I put them on and was amazed at how well everything went together. Pam had a pair of black knee high boots with neckbreakingly high heels.

"Come on let's go dancing." She led me out of the store and we headed to the most popular night club in this part of Louisiana.

I was shocked when I saw the length of the line, just to get in. She bypassed everyone and headed to the door. The bouncer saw us approach and inclined his head at us and opened the door to let us in. I couldn't help but smile when I heard the outrage of the crowd behind us.

We went straight to the bar and ordered drinks. Pam asked for a True Blood. I wasn't in the mood for my usual gin and tonic, so I told the bartender I wanted something that tasted like kool-aid. I took an experimental sip. It tasted like I was sucking on a Jolly Rancher candy. We sat at a table and listened to the band on a stage set up across the dance floor from where we sat.

Before the first song was over, I had finished my drink and grabbed Pam's hand. "Dance with me."

We danced to a few songs before I went to get another drink. On my way back to my seat I stumbled into someones chest. "Excuse me." I said before looking up. "Eric?" I said confused. He was staring at me with shock clearly written against his masculine features.

"You look like the goddess of my people." I blushed and bit my lip as a smile pulled up the corners of my mouth. I took a huge drink from my cup. I didn't know what to think of that, or of his being here.

"See you later." Pam said walking past us. She gave me a significant look. I smiled back.

"Did you guys plan this?" I asked Eric. He still had an awed expression as he shook his head.

"She told me to come to this club." He reached out and grabed my hand. He pulled me to the dance floor. He gave a roll of cash to one of the band members as he whispered something to him. The guy nodded. It was interesting to hear a waltz performed by a rock band. Eric twirled me around and tossed me up then catching me barely before I hit the ground. I was laughing and having so much fun. He led me off the dance floor.

I was having such a great time that I barely noticed as the knife slid between my ribs and lodged in my heart. The last thing I saw was Eric backhand that unknown murderous bitch making her neck snap like a dry twig. I closed my eyes and thought 'Good' before I allowed the darkness to sweep me away.

**Author's Note: Please let me know what you think of this chapter. There seemed to be some confusion, this story is to be continued.**


	10. Heaven

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I haven't been feeling well. Hope I don't disappoint.**

I opened my eyes to heaven. I knew it was heaven because of the three angels looking down at me. One was a blond female, one a blond male and one a dark haired male; all of them unnaturally beautiful. Each had a halo surrounding their entire bodies. I smiled serenely knowing I had never before felt so at peace.

"Sweet lady, are you well?" The dark haired angel asked voicing his concern.

"Better than ever. Why wouldn't I be?" I countered.

"You were stabbed." He was gauging my response to such news.

"I know that. How else would I be able to get here, to heaven?" I asked serenely. He looked startled at my response.

"I'm sorry, my dear. You are not in heaven." He looked saddened to have to break such news to me.

"Of course this is heaven. Why else would you three angels be here?" I knew I could convince them I was right. The female giggled at my statement.

I shut my eyes and suddenly remembered my previous night. My girls night out with Pam, dancing with Eric, and the mystery woman stabbing me. My eyes flashed open and I looked around putting everything together.

"Pam? Eric?" I looked at the unknown man and made my eyes ask who he was.

"I am Godric, I am Eric's maker. I came to him when I felt his overwhelming sadness and rage." He stated simply, I could tell he was trying not to overwhelm me.

"Nice to meet you, Godric. I'm Sookie Stackhouse." My southern manners kicked into high gear before I had a chance to think twice. "Sorry to bring this up, but, why am I not dead?" I asked looking around at the three vampires I now recognize.

"I gave you my blood." Eric said and I knew he was holding back some pertinent information. I raised an eyebrow in silent question. He pulled in a deep breath, that he didn't need, and released it as a sigh.

"I went through the motions to turn you." He looked at me to see my reaction, I kept my face a blank slate and gave him a gesture to tell him to continue. "For some reason, you did not turn. I had heard of people dying during the process, but never for it to have little to no effect, especially when one is so grievously injured. We have been waiting for you to wake so we could find out what, if anything, did change about you." He has been watching me carefully through his entire recap. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"The woman who stabbed me had been glamored." I didn't notice while I lay dying, but in hindsight it was obvious. "My question is, by who?" They all three looked at me and then between themselves. They were silently communicating. Godric was the one to answer.

"We have tracked a vampire from your home across the cemetery. He seems to spend a great deal of time in a tree that has direct line of sight into your bedroom." He was still keeping track of every emotion I dared to show.

"Bill?" I asked. Eric nodded. "Is he dead?" He shook his head.

"How do you know Compton?" It took me off guard, Pam was the one asking.

I looked at her as I shared the story of the Rattray's draining him. They, all three, showed fang and let out feral snarls as I told them about my near death experience and Bill giving me his blood. My face gave away my shock and fear at their display. They quickly retracted their fangs.

"Sorry for scaring you. We are angry with William, not you." Eric explained in a voice that was too calm, I could sense his rage underneath.

"Why did you react that way?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Drainers are to be either killed or turned in to the area sheriff. Not allowed to have a second chance. They were not turned over to Eric nor killed." Pam explained.

'I'm going to fucking kill Compton.' I heard Eric think. I covered my reaction to hearing a vampires thought. "I'm hungry." I said and all three vampires looked at me with amusement. I shut my eyes thinking about what I wanted. I decided pizza sounded really good. I opened my eyes getting ready to ask if one of them would call and place a delivery order because I had no clue where I was. When I opened my eyes I saw, what looked like, a slice of pizza from my date with Eric. I looked up surprised, all three mirrored my look. I started laughing.

"Well, Ms Stackhouse, you sure are full of surprises." Godric noted.

"Did I do that?" I asked pointing to the pizza. I was dumbfounded. They nodded. I decided to put it to the test. I closed my eyes and thought about a glass of sweet tea. It was sitting next to the pizza when I opened my eyes.

"Okay, back to the original subject. Is Bill still alive?" I asked already knowing he was. I just wanted to change the subject.

"Not for much longer, especially if he was the one who glamored that poor girl into getting herself killed in an attempt to murder you." His eyes showed the depth of his soul, it was endless. I reached out and touched his hand to comfort him. His thoughts began to flash through my mind. I knew his remorse for every life he had taken and of his vow to never again harm an innocent being. I saw the love he had for his child, Eric. I saw the passion that was buried deep down away from everyone. I gasped and snatched my hand back as though I had been electrocuted. I immediately regretted my reaction.

"Are you okay?" I heard Eric ask. I wasn't about to tell them that I just had a glimpse into Godrics mind. I nodded, doubting my ability to speak. "You are frightened. You have had quite a bit of my blood. You cannot lie to me." His voice was soft and soothing. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry. "Please, don't weep." Eric nearly begged. I managed to stop more of the tears that wanted to leak out. I thought really hard for a box of tissues. I looked up into his blue eyes and what I saw was pure shock cross his face. I grabbed one and wiped the moisture off my face. I was about to ask what was wrong when I glanced down and saw the pink tinted tissue and my face scrunched into confusion.

"Is this blood?" I asked offering the tissue out to Eric. He put it close to his nose and his nostrils flared out as he smelled it. He looked at me in awe.

"It is. Godric, can you explain? I don't understand how she is crying blood, like a vampire, but has a heartbeat." He looked at his maker who seemed as clueless as the rest of us. I distracted myself by eating the pizza and drinking my tea. It was just as good as I remembered.

"I have no idea, my son. Call Doctor Ludwig." he looked at Eric as he spoke, his voice was laced with calm. Eric did as told, whipping his cell phone out with vampire speed, I followed his movements easily. I shouldn't have been able to even see a blur.

"She will be here shortly." Eric said and I was wondering who this Doctor was and how she could help.

"Where are we?" I asked finally remembering I had no idea where I was.

"One of my homes, this has the best security." Eric informed me, it still didn't tell me where we were. He seemed to realize this and continued, "Monroe." I nodded.

I heard a nearly inaudible 'pop' sound. I turned towards the sound and saw a very short woman, who reminded me of a hobbit, standing where the noise seemed to come from.

"Why have you summoned me, Viking?" She asked in a husky voice. My brain told me that this must be Dr. Ludwig.

"I tried to turn my lover," he pointed to me. "when she was stabbed in the heart, but something isn't quite right." Understatement of the year. The pint-sized doctor looked me over. She pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of her black bag. She began professionally asking questions and I responded to the best of my knowledge. She wrote down everything, my weight, height, age, and date of my last period, much to my embarrassment. She took my temperature, blood pressure and drew a vial of blood. I told her about the tears and the food and tissues appearing out of thin air. I dared not let her know that I heard vampire thoughts.

"I will call you with my results at..." She glanced at her wrist watch. "...1:30." She popped out as fast as she had in. We all stared at each other all lost in our own thoughts.

"Do you know where Bill is? I want to find out if he was the one who sent the assassin to kill me. If he is I'm gonna fucking stake him!" I didn't mean to say the last sentence out loud. The three vampires looked at me, startled. My face burned hot with a blush of guilt.

"If he sent her, it would be your right according to vampire law." Pam supplied happily. "I'll hold him for you." She added with a wink and a wicked smile. Eric smiled at his child and Godric shook his head at Pam's offer.

"Thanks." I said a little sheepishly. I looked around the room for something that would indicate what time it was. I spotted an alarm clock on the night stand. It was 1:29. As soon as the minute was up Eric's cell phone started to ring. His hand flipped it open and put it to his face at vampire speed.

"I am here." He said and began to listen.

"Northman, I have finished my tests. I believe my explanation should be delivered in person. I am coming immediately, and I am bringing someone with me." I heard every word, though a normal human wouldn't. She hung up without a word.

There was another 'pop' sound and we all turned expectantly towards the sound. Ludwig stood there next to a tall man with long silvery blond hair. He carried a cane, but didn't seem to need to use it.

"This is Nial Brignant." Ludwig said.

"It has been a few centuries, Nial." Eric said inclining his head to the man. "This is my child Pamela and my maker Godric." He said indicating each with a sweep of his large muscular arms. "This is my woman, Sookie." He added indicating myself. He never took his eyes off of the man while he introduced me. He was waiting for the mans response. _What does this fairy prince had to do with anything_. I fought hard not to blanch at reading Erics mind nor what his mind revealed to me. Fairies are real. I smiled at the man with curiosity in my eyes.

"Sookie, I am Prince Nial Brignant from Faery. I am father of Fintan, who is father of Corbet." He waited for me to catch up and watched me for some reaction, he didn't like the one I had.

"No, Corbet was my daddy and I know who his dad was." I said still denying what this man was saying. Every fiber of my being was telling me this mysterious prince was telling me the truth.

"I assure you, you are my great-granddaughter. I have come to tell you, to the best of my knowledge, what has happened to you." He looked me in the eye. I nodded to let him know I believed him, even though I didn't want to. "I am the prince of the sky Fae. You are one eighth fairy." He was watching closely, not wanting me to go into information overload. I nodded to show understanding. "When this Viking tried to turn you, your Fae side was awakened, as well as receiving some vampire gifts." I was numb. "We are a magical race. Magic is part of who you are."

"Does Gran know any of this?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yes, your grandmother knows. She did mate with my son, Fintan." I couldn't help but react like a five year old and scrunch up my face in disgust.

"Oh, hell. Does Gran know where I am?" I looked around the room looking for any answer as I guiltily remembered her existence. I saw Pam look guilty when I asked and she quickly made her face go back to a blank slate. "Pam?" I asked near panic.

"Don't worry. I went to tell her what happened, she freaked out. I then glamored her to forget my visit as well as think you went out of town on vacation with me. I called into work for you as well." She seemed pleased to have remembered that I work.

"Sam let you call in for me?" I was completely astounded. She looked at me and winked.

"I'm not feeling good. I'm gonna miss a few days of work. I'm sorry, Sam. I promise to make it up to you." She mimicked my voice perfectly, I couldn't help but gape at her. She giggled at the face I was making. "It's a gift." She said using her own voice.

"I need a minute." I said and ran off to the adjoining bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face as I tried to comprehend everything that I found out. Once I calmed down I walked out and sat down on the edge of the bed facing my great-grandfather.

"Can you explain the dos and don'ts of being a fairy vampire hybrid? That is what I am, right?" I asked unsure of anything and everything.

"As far as I know, you are the first of fairy lineage that a vampire has attempted to turn. I can give you nothing more than educated guesses." He said as if admitting a great flaw.

"I don't even have an educated guess. Anything is better than my complete lack of knowledge." I made my eyes beg for him to tell me everything.

"I would like to talk to my great granddaughter alone. Please leave." He said with an air of authority. Eric looked like he was going to argue, but Godric grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the room. Pam kissed me on the cheek before leaving, taking me by complete surprise. Dr Ludwig simply vanished with a 'pop.'

Once we were alone, he turned to me. "The first thing you must know is that we are very secretive of our ways. It is for the safety of our race." He looks me in the eye to reinforce his seriousness.

"I understand." I replied. "Is my telepathy a fairy thing?" I pondered out loud.

"Not all fairies are telepathic, but we all have our gifts." He informed me. "I wouldn't be surprised if you could hear vampire thoughts now." He added as though it were an afterthought. I looked at him with a guilty expression on my face, too shocked to hide it. "You need to know, that I have very powerful enemies. The best place for you to stay safe is with your vampire, his maker, and his child."

"Okay. I understand. What about Jason, is he different too?" I was curious if it was just me.

"Your brother has some talents that he hasn't tapped into. His attractiveness to the opposite sex, seems to be the only fairy trait he currently exhibits." He seemed lost in thought. "You should be able to fly, possibly your brother too. It is part of being sky Fae. Not to mention one of your vampire's gifts." He said it as though it were common sense.

"How?" I asked unable to keep the curiosity out of my voice. I bit my lip, hard, to keep from asking about pixie dust and happy thoughts.

"You must simply think it is possible." He started to hover a few inches from the ground as he said this. I knew flying was possible, I had already flown with Eric. Great grandfather cleared his throat and I realized I was about to bump into the ceiling, still sitting cross legged. I smiled and willed myself to a slow decent, without any previous knowledge as if it were instinct.

"What else is there?" I asked eager to learn more.

"The tears of blood is vampire. You may crave blood as well. Some fairies drink blood, it is not very common and is not a necessity for the Fae. We need to test for both fairy and vampire weakness. Dr Ludwig will do that." He pulled out a business card and handed it to me. "I am needed elsewhere. Call if you need anything. Tell no one of our kinship, except your Grandmother, brother, and your vampires. The doctor already knows." With a faint 'pop' he was gone. I put the card in my purse and headed to find everyone.

I found them in the kitchen after I searched most of the house. The vampires were drinking True Blood and Dr Ludwig was setting up a tray with an odd array of items. When I walked in they all looked at me expectantly. I said nothing and kept my eyes on the small woman.

"Sit here." She indicated the chair in front of her. I did as she said.

"Nial said something about tests." I hedged.

"I am going to test your reactions to lemons, limes, garlic, silver, and iron." Her tone was professional.

She pulled out a few q-tips. The first one she wiped across a lime. "If this makes you uncomfortable in anyway tell me immediately." She said looking directly in my eyes. She then rubbed the lime juice covered q-tip across the back of my hand. It tickled a little, but didn't hurt. She wrote on her pad. She repeated the procedure with the lemon next. Still nothing. Then the garlic. It smelled bad, but no pain was caused.

"Now I want you to pick up the silver spoon." She held out a tray to me. I hesitated, expecting it to burn. My eyes got big when I picked it up and nothing happened. "Now the Iron rod." I reached down and picked it up. No problem with that either.

"Does this mean I passed the tests?" I asked with a smile on my face. She looked at me with pursed lips.

"There is more to be done. Hold out your hand, palm up." I did and she picked up a knife and cut across my palm before I could even flinch. I screamed at her and the vampires looked ready to attack. She looked at me with an inpatients in her eye not sparing a glance towards the vampires. She wrote on her pad. I looked down and saw my hand healed already, it took only a few seconds.

"I have a feeling that the sun won't harm you either. You seem immune to the major things that would cause harm to fairies and vampires. You have eaten food, have you drank any blood?" I shook my head. "Viking get her a bottle of true blood." Eric had popped it in the microwave before she finished the sentence. He handed it to me. "Drink it."

I took an experimental sip and it tasted great. It was like I had a craving for it without knowing until it hit my tongue. I chugged it down eagerly. Licking my lips when I finished. All three vampires were looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"Very good." She wrote on her pad for a few minutes before turning back to me. "Lets test your senses. Run as fast as you can and touch the wall and come back." I shrugged and ran to the wall and back. Judging by the gaping vampires, I was fast. "You move faster than a vampire." I have said nothing trying to soak in everything before I dare speak. "Do you teleport?"

"I don't know." I said stumped.

"Will yourself to be in the bathroom, then back." She instructed. I closed my eyes and heard a 'pop.' I opened my eyes to the bathroom. I did it again and was back in the kitchen. Ludwig was writing furiously on her pad of paper.

"Anything else?" I asked with wonder.

"Can you fly." She asked still in a business tone. I levitated up to the ceiling and back down. "Good." she said absentmindedly.

"In my best guess you will be immortal, like the vampires but you're heart beats so I'd avoid a stake if I were you. You were telepathic before the change, correct?" I nodded. "Could you read vampire minds?" I shook my head, I didn't want to tell her I could now. "Can you now." I let out a sigh.

"Not constantly." I said shyly and she made a note.

"Pick up the couch." I walked over and easily lifted it with one hand. "Can you hear me?" She barely breathed out from across the room. I nodded.

"Put your hand in a beam of sunlight to test your reaction when you can. I may be in touch." With that she 'popped' out, leaving me with vampires who may or may not want to kill me.


	11. The Kiss

You could cut the tension with a knife, it was so thick. I was unsure if my life was in jeopardy or not. I knew the fear was clear on my face. I stared at Eric, begging with my eyes for him so say something. He said nothing. Godric was the one to speak first.

"Miss Stackhouse, you have nothing to fear from any of us." He said with humor in his voice. This did nothing to help me relax.

"You can't even say that with a straight face." I nearly whined. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Forgive me. I am very sincere." I focused on his thoughts, trying to discern the truth he was thinking in some long dead ancient language. They seemed a tone of honesty. I finally decided he sounded honest enough.

"Then what was so funny?" I asked to clear any of my concerns.

"I find it humorous that you believe we _could_ harm you." He said near laughter.

"I don't understand." I scrunched my face up showing my confusion.

"Lover, you are so cute when you get confused." Eric finally animated. Pam and I simultaneously rolled our eyes at him. That caused everyone to burst into laughter. I was starting to feel exhaustion spreading through my body.

"Dawn is approaching, we should go to rest for the day." Godric said to the room in general.

"Will you be resting with me today, Sookie?" Eric asked unsure. I nodded feeling the exhaustion go up a notch. I followed Eric down the halls to the room I woke up in, earlier in the evening.

I was shocked still when I saw that Godric and Pam where already in the room, and naked to boot. I quickly closed my eyes as a blush swept through my whole body. I heard Eric chuckle. I opened my eyes to glare at him and blushed deeper seeing his naked body so close. I felt my arousal and immediately blushed even deeper, my fave had to be purple at that point. That caused Eric to laugh harder.

"When we wake, Lover." He said with a wink. I could sense Pam holding back something. I looked at her, ignoring her nudity.

"What Pam?" I asked exasperated.

"Sookie, you need to stop being such a prude." She stated, yet again.

"I am not a prude!" At least I didn't want to be; and to prove my point I climbed into the over sized bed with the three naked vampires. Pam was giggling all the way up until the sun rose and she died for the day. Exhaustion overtook me very shortly after the three had died for the day.

I felt Eric kissing me awake the next night. I smiled and returned the kiss eyes still shut. He was kissing me eagerly, passionately. I knew where this was going to lead. I was feeling the familiar tug below the waist. My body was getting ready for his manliness. He was kissing me deeply when I heard him say "Good Evening, Lover." My eyes flew open to see, not Eric, but Godric kissing me. I pushed him off me and jumped off the bed. I was pissed off, hot with the anger. I saw Eric standing near the bed smiling from ear to ear.

"That. Was. Not. Funny." I yelled at him. I turned to Godric. "You... How dare you?" I saw his face turn to one of disappointment. Eric tried to look ashamed, but didn't pull it off that well.

"I find you attractive." Godric said innocently shocked, as though my anger was unwarranted.

"You do not start kissing on sleeping women, just because you find them attractive. That shit will not fly, with me especially." I gave him a stern look and turned a walked from the room. Pam was sitting in a chair near the door and was giggling. I kicked the leg of the chair as I was passing. The leg went flying and she was so taken off guard she fell with the chair. It was my turn to start laughing and laugh I did, all the way to the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator and pulled four bottles of True Blood and put them in the microwave. I conjured up some lasagna and a salad, there was no human food. I sat at the table eating when the others walked in. I handed out the bottles and finished my food before drinking my blood.

"What's up for tonight?" I asked, deciding best to ignore what happened earlier. I was ashamed that I responded to a kiss that was not from my man.

"Pam and I need to go to Fangtasia and catch up on some work." Eric said cautiously.

"I think I would like to go with you." Godric said to Eric who nodded in return.

"Should I come with y'all or stay here?" I asked trying to find out how too keep from being bored.

"You can come if you'd like to." He said with slight amusement in his voice. He thought it was funny that I was asking permission.

"I think I will come, it beats staying here alone. Does it matter what I wear?" He looked thoughtful at my question.

"You may wear anything you like." He was hoping for something sexy.

"Okey Dokey. Pam will you give me a hand?" She looked excited by my asking for her help, and obligingly followed me back into the bedroom. Once back there I said, "I don't know what to wear. All I need is an idea. I am pretty sure I can conjure an outfit." She pulled a magazine out of her purse.

"You think I can get you to conjure me up one, too?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"That's what friends are for." I smiled at her. I hadn't realized until that moment that Pam was in fact, my friend.

Pam was flipping through the magazine at vampire speed. She pointed to a picture. "These aren't on the market yet." I closed my eyes and thought about the dress on Pam. I heard an excited squeal and knew it worked before opening my eyes. It was a long black, mostly, see-through dress that covered the important bits, but nothing more.

She pointed out a short blood red off-the-shoulder silk dress that had a deep 'V' neckline that plunged to the bellybutton, the only thing keeping the front together was a single black tie at the top, and probably wishful thinking. It rode the line of indecent exposure. "That would make Eric drool. Too bad you're such a prude and would never wear something so revealing."

"I am not a prude! How many times do I have to say that?" I was exasperated. She didn't know when to stop.

"Saying the same thing a million times will not make it true. Actions alone will." She answered my rhetorical question. I rolled my eyes. I knew she was baiting me, but I still couldn't resist. I closed my eyes and conjured the dress.

When I opened my eyes she was starring at me with a smug smile. "We need shoes too." She pointed out two different pairs of black high heeled stilettos. Mine were peep-toe; hers were closed toed. She told me to wear my hair down and she pulled hers into a loose bun at the base of her head. I refused to look in the mirror, for fear of loosing my nerve.

When we walked back to the kitchen both of the men were dressed and waiting for us. They looked great. Godric in his black suit with a crisp white silk shirt underneath and Eric in his usual black tank and jeans. Pam snickered. I looked up to see the hungriest look on their faces. I blushed deep, possibly matching colors with my dress.

"Are we ready to leave?" I tried to sound disinterested. I heard Pam mutter a 'boys' under her breath. I started giggling nervously.

"Maybe we could stay in." Eric said in a distracted voice, thick with lust.

"We have work to do." Pam said. Eric seemed to pull out of his reverie.

"You're right. We must go." He seemed put-out at this admission. "Would you like to fly to the club?" He asked me.

My eyes lit up. I have only levitated. "I would love to!" I added a little hesitantly. "You won't let me fall from the sky, or anything, right?" He smiled at me.

"I will hold onto you the whole way there." He gave me a wink.

"Pamela, would you like me to carry you?" Godric spoke to Pam with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You know I prefer to run. I will meet you there." She was gone as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"On second thought..." I placed a hand on Eric's arm and one on Godric's. I closed my eyes and pictured the three of us in Eric's office. I opened them to see the familiar wooden desk and leather sofa.

I gave a giggle at the shock on their faces. "That was fast, even for a vampire my age." Godric said with awe in his voice.

"I'm gonna get a drink." I headed toward the bar feeling both Eric and Godrics eyes on me as I went.

I walked up to the Native American bartender. "Hi, Longshadow. Can I get a gin and tonic?" He gave me a smile, showing fang, before fetching my drink. I turned and leaned against the bar, drink in hand. I was looking around the see of black when I spotted, none other than, Bill fucking Compton. I fixed a smile on my face and walked up to him. He froze when he saw me.

"Hi Bill." I said and brushed my hand against his forearm. I got the information I sought. He did glamor that woman into stabbing me. I grabbed his wrist, he tried to pull back but I tightened my grip. I was strong enough to drag him back to Eric's office. I was pleased at this new bit of information.

"It was him." I said before Eric and Godric registered my presence. They both turned and snarled at Bill. I never dropped my hold on him. "We already know you glamored that poor woman who stabbed me. What I want to know is why."

"I did no such thing."He said aloud. But I heard the inner dialog. I dropped my hold.

"He was sent to acquire me for some Queen. He thought my death would grant him relief of punishment, seeing as he lost any hold he could have had on me." I summed up for the others. "Not to mention he paid the Rattray's to 'drain' him and to beat me up, just so he could give me his blood." I knew if nothing else this would ensure his punishment. I found myself wondering why death at my feet no longer seemed to bother me. I decided to be like Scarlet and think about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has been supportive of my story. This is my first story. I realize it is not the best piece of writing, but I am hoping to improve with time and practice. As always, I appreciate reviews, both praise and constructive criticism.**


End file.
